O Último Tiro
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Severus Snape, segundos antes de matar Alvo Dumbledore.


**O Último Tiro**

By Menina Maru

Spoiler do sexto filme! Sim, do filme, porque esse fic é absolutamente inspirado nos minutos antes de o Severus avadakedravar o Alvo. Sim, gostaria que, se puder, vocês olhAssem só essa partezinha do filme, antes ou depois de ler o fic. Não vão se arrepender, GARANTO. Poisé, eu tava assistindo de novo e o Allan Rickman tava tão perfeito que me inspirou a detalhar mais aquele momento, dizer pra vocês o que passava loucamente na cabeça do Severus. Enjoy \o\

_**REVIEWS?**_ Severus Snape ADORA reviews.

* * *

Severus lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que disse não. Que o ignorou-o solenemente, deixando aquele velho a falar sozinho em sua sala ou então quando chamou-o de louco.

Ficava mais claro à medida que ele me contava: iria morrer. Uma questão de tempo. Mas todos deveriam achar que ele foi morto, pelo menos até a guerra terminar.

E essa seria mais uma missão de Severus Snape. Uma daquelas que eu negava até o fim mas, quando o fim chegava, fazia exatamente aquilo que Alvo mee pedira.

Por isso eu andei o mais lentamente possível naquela noite. Poderia dizer que era apenas porque acreditava que Draco não era um assassino, aquela criança jamais tivera a intenção de matar Dumbledore.

_Ele ouviu uma risada histérica. Bellatrix._

Mas era medo. Puro medo. Talvez Alvo estivesse confundindo o verde com o vermelho, por que eu achava que não teria... coragem para fazer aquilo. Não que eu não já tivesse matado.

Mas, por Merlin, era Alvo.

Vi as escadas. Ouvia os sons acima da minha cabeça. E vi Potter, com sua respiração profunda e pesada, tentando não se distrair e com os lábios prontos para dizer um feitiço e estuporar Draco, que estava na sua mira. Os seus olhos verdes estavam fixos na cena acima, cheios de determinação no que faria.

Talvez, a mesma determinação que Lílian Evans tinha quando decidiu que morreria para protegê-lo. A lembrança fez com que um arrepio surgisse, mas eu não permitiu que aquilo percorresse o seu corpo. Precisava ter total controle.

O garoto virou-se para mim e levei meus dedos aos lábios, pedindo-lhe, _pedindo-lhe_, silêncio. Afinal, eu não podia ordenar-lhe nada ali e ele percebia a delicadeza da situação e como eu queria que ele ficasse quieto e não fizesse nada estúpido. Só me restava pedir.

Ele abaixou a varinha e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Eu agradecia por ele ter herdado, ainda que infimamente, a inteligência de Lílian.

Potter confiava em mim. E, mesmo que ele fosse se arrepender daquilo depois, era de extrema importância essa confiança, visto que ele tinha a incrível habilidade de estar no local errado e na hora errada. Vendo as coisas erradas, obviamente.

No meu íntimo, eu quis que ele me atrapalhasse. Que, numa atitude estupidamente imatura e grifinória, ele invadisse aquele local e se revelasse, obrigando Alvo a agir e defendê-lo dos comensais que ali estavam. Porque ele podia estar desarmado e na mira de uma varinha, mas Dumbledore ainda era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Aquilo me pouparia de tanta coisa. Eu apenas sairia daquele local e iria imediatamente para as masmorras, sem me revelar.

Todos aqueles pensamentos dissiparam-se de mim quando me revelei. Draco oscilava entre o alívio e o medo; Bellatrix me olhava desconfiada. Mas eu não tive coragem de encará-lo.

- Severo.

E, com um magnetismo fantástico, o meu nome chamado por sua voz me fez fixar os meus olhos naquele rosto velho e enrugado de Alvo Dumbledore.

Eu tremi, não pude evitar.

- Por favor.

Ele implorava por sua vida. Só para mim ele pedia que eu o matasse, só pra mim ele revelava a verdade.

E eu iria matá-lo. Porque, no fim, faria tudo o que ele me pedisse.

Iria matá-lo. A única pessoa que via em mim algo de bom depois de eu ter sido marcado por Voldemort como um de seus seguidores. Mesmo que a única prova do meu arrependimento fosse um amor inteiramente não correspondido por uma grifinória morta, ainda que verdadeiro.

Iria matá-lo. Exatamente da mesma maneira que matei Lily Evans: por escolhas exageradamente erradas e em número suficientemente grande para fazer-me querer nascer de novo.

- Avada Kedrava – falei com minha voz firme, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo. Talvez aquilo fosse coragem, mas eu a achava extremamente indesejável naquele momento.

Vi os olhos verdes de Potter ficarem foscos por um instante, como se não acreditasse no que havia escutado.

E a marca negra foi conjurada, indo ao céu.

Alvo estava, para o meu interno desespero, morto.


End file.
